Lost and Found
by Wendbria
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are having a child, but as she goes into labor an enemy attacks the village, forcing Naruto to choose between his family and his village. Something tragic happens leaving Naruto to raise their child on his own. He struggles as a parent, a widow and a leader. Then everything drastically changes with a mysterious boy shows up in Konoha asking Naruto to save his mom.
1. Chapter 1

**So this an idea that popped into my head last night. Now its not going to be long. 10 chapters tops, already written up to chapter 5. Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

The sun had long ago set and the sky outside was pitch black, but Naruto was still hard at work. Currently sitting in his home office the blonde's eyes drooped as he went over the new proposal from the Fire Daimyo about the mission rates for the New Year. He understood the need of the clients but they needed to understand that his shinobi were humans too and needed rest. All these requests would run his ninja to the ground. He let out a deep exasperated groan in frustration. When he was finally named Hokage Naruto did not think he would be spending his nights staring at paper.

"Another long night?"

The blonde looked up and saw his wife standing in the doorway. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. Tonight it was the baby." Naruto's eyes went to her enlarged stomach. Hinata was nine months pregnant meaning the baby was due any day now. "It seems to be kicking a lot tonight for some reason."

Naruto immediately jumped up. "Is it time?! Should I call for Sakura?"

Hinata laughed. "No, no. I'm not in labor. The baby is just moving a lot it seems."

Naruto fell back into his seat. This waiting game was taking a toll on him. He couldn't wait to see his child and give them the life he never had. "I don't think I can handle this for much longer. The anticipation is killing me."

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"I don't know why you don't want to find out?" It had been a long argument between the two on if they wanted to learn the sex, but Hinata had won out saying she wanted it to be a surprise.

Naruto would admit it made everything more exciting and it gave them time to come up with all different sorts of baby names. "Have you decided on what you want to baby's name to be if it's a girl yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not yet."

The two of them agreed that if it was a boy Naruto would get to name him and if it was a girl then Hinata would name her.

"Do you know what you want to name him?"

"I know that I have been throwing all different names at you, but I think I have finally decided that if it's a boy then I want to name him after my father."

Hinata nodded. "That's a good idea. He would have your father's name and carry your mother's surname."

Naruto let out a long yawn. "Exactly, I want to honor both of them for their sacrifice."

Hinata grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I think it's a wonderful name. Now, how about I make you some tea?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the one that's supposed to be taking care of you in your condition." Naruto joked.

"Being pregnant isn't a condition. I'm perfectly capable of making some simple tea." She then walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Naruto watched her go and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have found such the perfect woman. It took him a while but she was patient and he would always be grateful for that. Because once he asked her out he had fallen for her fast and fallen for her hard. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without her by his side.

But Naruto was broken from his trance when he heard the sound of something breaking coming from the kitchen. He moved so flash that he would have put the yellow flash to shame. Hinata was crouched on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"Hinata whats the matter?" Naruto came to kneel beside her.

"I…I think…" Hinata could barely breath. "I think the baby is coming." She clenched her teeth as another contraction took over.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Now? Really? Are you sure?"

Hinata grabbed onto his hand and squeezed so hard that Naruto thought his hand was going to break. "Yes I'm sure."

Naruto went into action. He scooped Hinata into his arms bridal style and summoned one of his clones. "Go to the hospital and tell them that we are coming." He ordered, he then looked down at his wife with loving eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, we will be there in no time."

He moved so fast that he could have been called the Orange Flash because that could be seen was a streak of orange as he ran down the street. Soon they came to the Konoha Hospital front door where a stretcher was waiting for them.

"How long has she been in labor?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Not that long. Maybe a couple of minutes."

"Has her water broke?"

"I'm not sure. She was making tea when it happened so there was water everywhere."

"Don't worry. We will take good care of her."

Hinata gave Naruto's hand a squeeze before she was rolled away. The blonde paced the waiting room. He would sit down for a minute and then get right back up again. Finally after what felt like an eternity a nurse walked out.

"The baby has not arrived yet but she's asking for you."

Naruto followed her into the room and had to duck before something hit him in the face. He turned as saw that it was a rather thick book.

"I f****** hate you Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata yelled from the bed.

Naruto was shocked. He had never heard his sweet Hinata use such language.

"Don't worry, this is normal when giving childbirth. Just go over and hold her hand and don't say anything." The nurse advised.

Naruto did what he was told and went to stand next to his wife. He took hold her hand. Her palms were sweaty and her face was flush and she looked like she was in a great amount of pain. He felt awful that he couldn't do anything about it.

"That's it Hinata…push…." Sakura coaxed her.

Hinata grinded her teeth, squeezed Naruto's hand, and pushed with all her might.

"That's good. Just a couple more pushes and we will be good."

Just as she was going to try again a loud crash was heard and shook the entire building. It was then followed by the sound of people screaming.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

One of the nurses went to the window and let out a scream. "It's…it's…."

But Naruto was already at the window and what he saw made his heart drop. "That's impossible." Naruto looked out in fear as what looked like the Kyuubi destroying the village. He turned to look at his wife. "This can't be happening. Why now?" He just pictured his own father in a similar position, having to choose between his family and his village.

"Go." Hinata said with labored breaths. "Take care of the village so our child has a place to call home."

"But…"

"I SAID GO!" Hinata shut her eyes and pushed as another contraction came.

Naruto quickly gave Hinata a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you." She then gave him a gentle push. "No go do what you do best."

He gave her a smile before he jumped out the window.

Naruto went into his Sage Mode and cautiously made his way to the beast. He did not believe it to be the real Kyuubi because he could still feel its presence within him. This was obviously some type of imposter.

"You choose the worse time to come here and for that I'm going to beat the living hell out of you." He called out to the beast.

The fox like creature turned and stared at Naruto with its large eyes, but Naruto was unfazed. He had been staring at those eyes for all his life.

Now that he had the monster's attention Naruto went into his Six Paths Sage Mode. "_I have no time to waste. I need to get back to Hinata." _He thought before he ran at the monster. With his increased speed and power Naruto was quickly defeating the beast. As time went on it seemed the monster was slowing down and weakening. When it stopped fighting back Naruto began to get suspicious, but before he could find out more the Kyuubi look alike began to glow and in its place was a small bird who turned and flew away.

Naruto landed on the ground in the middle of the rubble. "What the? It's like that thing didn't even want to fight it just wanted to get my attention." And suddenly Naruto got an overwhelming feeling of dread as he raced back to the hospital.

Although the monster never made it even close to the hospital the place was destroyed. There was debris everywhere along with the injured. One side of the hospital was completely ripped out. While nurses were racing everywhere to help the wounded Naruto only cared about one patient at the moment. He ran for Hinata's room and what he saw made him fall to his knees in agony.

Lying on the floor, unconscious, was Sakura and the nurses. There was so much blood that Naruto couldn't tell who it came from and in the middle of everything there was an empty bed.

Naruto let out a yowl of such pain and such grief that it was heard through all the Land of Fire.

Tears starting falling from his eyes and he grabbed his heart in pain.

But just as he was about to lose all hope the sound of crying broke through. Naruto look towards the sound and to the side was a small bed. He walked up, hope slowly building, and inside was a small fragile being wrapped in a pink blanket.

Naruto cried tears of joy as he gently picked up the child. He might have lost the love of his life but he was going to honor her by taking care of this child to the best of his abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been on kind of hiatus, school has been taking all my attention lately but I still haven't forgotten about my stories.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**12 years later…**_

"Come on dad, you need to eat something before you die of malnourishment." A young girl on the brink of teenage-hood whined while holding a tray of rice and fish. She was currently looking down at her father who had, once again, fallen asleep at his desk.

"W-what?" The blonde man's head shot up and he looked around in confusion. Once his eyes focused he looked at his daughter and smiled. "Oh thanks Haru. Heh, I fell asleep again didn't I?" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Another long night as the Hokage."

The girl just rolled her eyes. She loved her father and did her best to take care of him, but it was frustrating at times. All the man did was work.

When she was just six she complained to her Uncle Kiba about how she wished she was never born because her father never pays attention to her anyways. Her uncle, who was her favorite for his light hearted attitude, immediately scolded her.

"_Don't ever say something like that, you hear me Haru! Both your parents made huge sacrifices to bring you to this world. Your father is doing his best. You must never forget that not only does he have to raise you alone, but he also must protect this village and he is still grieving over the loss of your mother." _

Haru didn't know much about her mother. Only what her uncles and aunts would tell her. Her father didn't like talking about her probably because it opened old wounds. She had seen pictures of her of course. They looked a lot alike. They both had the long indigo colored hair except Haru's was layered and her bangs covered her one eye instead being straight across. Her complexion was the same paleness like her too. Haru even wore her hitai-ate around her neck like her mother. The only real difference was the eyes. Sadly she did not possess the great Byakugan like her mother once did. Instead she had odd magenta colored eyes. To this day she didn't know where they came from. Her father just presumed that it was what happened when his bright blue eyes mixed with her mom's lavender ones.

Haru just wished that her father would talk about her mother. She wanted to know more about her. Like what were her interests, her hobbies, her personality, and most of all, Haru wanted to know if her mother would be proud of the person she was becoming.

She wasn't smart or fast or talented like the other kids at the academy. She barely passed the exam to become a chunnin. Even with all the extra help she got from her aunts and uncles she was still not very good. She still had yet to come with her own fighting style that was all her own. She couldn't even follow in the footsteps of her parents when it came to their styles. She didn't possess the byakugan like her mother so Gentle Fist was out of the question and she wasn't even close to having the same chakra levels as her father. Haru would be ecstatic if she could actually make more than one shadow clone.

"Please eat before you go into work. You know I worry about you." Haru gave her father a puppy dog eye look. The one she learned from Uncle Kiba.

"Alright, alright, enough of that look." Naruto took the tray. "So what are you doing today?"

"My team and I are training for most of the day and then we have plans to meet up with Isao's siblings for dinner. Don't worry I will bring home some ramen." She answered her father's question before he could even ask it making him laugh.

"That's my girl. Now be safe and watch out for Isao." Naruto pointed his chopsticks are her. "I don't trust that boy."

"Then why did you put us on the same team?" She joked.

"Because his mother insisted on it." He grumbled.

"Well that explains it. I wouldn't say no to Aunt Sakura either." Isao was the second eldest of the Uchiha clan. There were already four of them and there was another one on the way. Haru remembered overhearing her father telling Uncle Sasuke that if he kept this up then the clan would be to its old numbers in no time, which gave her father a hit on the head from a hormonal Aunt Sakura.

Also on Haru and Isao's team was Akihiko Nara, Aki for short, with their sensei being her Uncle Kiba. Together they were an interesting team. Haru was more on the quiet side and still trying to figure out who she was. Isao was nothing like his father and more like his mother with his short temper, but he did inherit his father's sharingan so that made for interesting days at the academy. The only trait that Aki got from his mother was the blonde hair everything else he received from his father. From his laid back attitude to his shadow jutsus. He was the brains of the operation, Isao the strength, and Haru was the heart. And Kiba-sensei was the glue keeping them together.

"I'll see you later dad." Haru went over and kissed her dad on the cheek before grabbing her weapons pouch and heading out the door.

Naruto watched his little girl go and let out a sigh. He then looked over to the picture sitting on his desk. It was of him and Hinata on their wedding day. They were at the reception and Naruto was kissing Hinata's hand while she was blushing. The two of them were so focused on each other that they hadn't even noticed the picture being taken. "I wish you were here to see how much your baby girl is growing up to be just like you."

Not only did she look like his Hinata but she acted much like her mother as well. Haru had the same quiet demeanor and lack of confidence, but she also had the caring loving heart that her mother had too. Naruto couldn't be prouder and he was glad that he had named their girl in honor of her mother. Hinata was his sunny place and Haru was his sun. He had lost one of them, he couldn't lose the other.

They had spent over a year looking for Hinata, but nothing ever came up, not even a body. Finally Naruto had to pronounce her dead, but there was a small sliver of hope in his heart that believed her to be alive. Although that hope shrank every year he had to watch Haru grow up without her mother. His friends had urged him to date, but Naruto could never do it. He always felt like he would be betraying Hinata. She had waited all those years for him to return her affections and for him to push that to the side felt wrong.

Naruto just worried that his grief was hurting his daughter. He saw how she did her best to be independent and not ask anything of him and instead of him taking care of her it was usually the other way around. And although she never said anything about it, he knew that she was hurting from not having a mother.

Even twelve years after her death Naruto was still deeply grieving and the only things that helped were training and engrossing himself in his work. He knew deep inside that he should be spending more time with Haru, but there were moments where he would look at her and all he would see is Hinata's smiling face looking at him.

"If you were able to wait for me all those years then I can wait for you." Naruto gently grazed the picture before getting up and getting ready for another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru let out a large sigh of relief when she sat down in the cushioned chair at the restaurant. After Kiba-sensei had taught them the basics of walking on trees using their chakra, they continued to train after he left.

Now after the long day she could enjoy some good food with some good friends.

"So when is your family meeting us?" Aki asked.

Isao looked up from the menu. "What? Oh…I don't know, whenever Emi gets out of the Academy I guess. Yuuka is already out of day care so Takeshi just needs to pick her up before coming here."

"Sounds like a busy household." Haru commented. "Not to mention your dad being in charge of ANBU and your mom being pregnant and working at the hospital."

"Are you kidding? My house is a mess. There is never any peace and quiet. Someone is always yelling, screaming, or crying. Usually its my mom or Yuuka. Sometimes I wish I lived at your place. Its so peaceful there."

Haru looked down at her hands. "Weird, I wish that I lived at your place. I always dreamed of having a sibling."

Isao and Aki saw that Haru was getting upset.

"If you want you can have Yuuka. I'm sure my mom would be mad but with another baby on the way she might actually like the break." Isao joked.

Haru gave him a weak smile. "Thanks but I think I'll pass. Yuuka is sweet and all but I rather take Takeshi, the idea of an older brother sounds more appealing."

"Take him. He's always scolding me and stuff. It gets old real fast. I'm just glad that I have Emi."

"Did someone say my name?"

The team turned and saw a young girl with long black hair in pig tails walking towards them and close behind was two men and a small child.

"Dad?" Isao looked up at the stoic Uchiha. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother is working another late night at the hospital so we are on our own."

"I invited him to have dinner with us instead of eating by himself." Takeshi looked around the table and smiled. "Hello Aki, Haru." He nodded towards her.

Haru did her best to hide her blush. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a small crush on Takeshi Uchiha, but so did most of the village. Not only did he have his father's perfect features and onyx black hair, but he had inherited his mother's jade eyes. Takeshi was also a great shinobi and the perfect son. At the moment he was holding his younger sister who was sucking her thumb and staring at them all.

Haru broke from her trance quickly and stood up. "We are happy to have you joining us for dinner Sasuke-sama." She gave him a small bow and let everyone take their seats.

"I don't know where you learned your manners from Haru." Sasuke stated. "Because it was certainly not from your baka of a father."

Haru laughed. She was used to the insults to her father. He did the same when it came to Sasuke. Her Aunt Sakura would tell her stories about how the two of them were constantly fighting each other for no apparent reason. It was just their way of showing affection towards each other.

By the time dinner was over Haru was completely stuffed. She watched in amazement as Aki continued to eat what everyone else couldn't finish.

"Where do you put all that food?" Emi asked as she watched Aki take another bite.

"In my stomach of course." Aki then smiled. "Don't forget that my dad is best friends with Chouji Akimichi. Spend enough time around him and you learn a few tricks."

This made the whole table laugh. Even Sasuke smirked a bit.

"So have any missions coming up?" Takeshi asked looking at the team.

"Ugh, don't get me started." Isao slumped on the table. "I'm really getting sick and tired of these silly D-rank missions. We're basically little errand boys for the village."

Takeshi nodded. "I remember those. For some reason the Hokage enjoyed giving us the assignment of catching a rather elusive cat. I hate to say it but I was relieved when I heard that the cat had finally passed on."

"What I want is some action." Isao said. "I want to feel like I'm a shinobi, you know?"

"You will have plenty of time to feel like a shinobi the rest of your life." Sasuke interjected. "Enjoy this while you can. You won't be a child forever and once you cross the line you can never go back." He then got up and put some money on the table. "Come on Takeshi lets get Emi and Yuuka to bed."

"It was good seeing you all." Takeshi waved and followed his father.

"Seeya!" Emi waved goodbye.

"I don't think I've ever heard your father say so much at one time." Aki stated once the Uchihas were gone.

"I know, it was kind of scary." Haru added.

"Hmph, I don't know what he's talking about. Being a kid sucks. I want to do cool stuff like him and Takeshi. A simple mission outside of Konoha is all I'm asking for. Is that so hard?" Isao than looked over at Haru. "Can't you talk to your dad?"

"I don't know…." Haru began to play with her hands, a habit she had trouble breaking.

"Aw, come on….your dad is the freaking Hokage. He's the one that assigns the missions so he could easily give us a good one."

"I think we should listen to your dad on this." Haru advised. "He seemed pretty serious."

"Serious is his natural state. Come on Haru…pleassssseeeee." Isao began to beg. "Do it for me…."

Secretly she agreed that their missions were getting rather dull, but she wasn't sure that she was skilled enough to do anything more. Haru looked over to Aki for help.

"A different mission would be interesting. I'm sure we could learn a lot from it."\

Haru let out a sigh of defeat. If Aki actually agreed with Isao there was no way she could win. "Alright, I'll talk to him but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

"Please father, can we take on the mission."

Haru was standing in front of her father in his office in the Hokage tower. She was about to go on her hands and knees and beg.

"I said no." Naruto used his sternest voice, something that Haru rarely heard, especially when he was talking to her.

"But…"  
"That's enough Haru!" Naruto slammed his hands on his desk. "I understand where you are coming from, believe me, I really do, but you and your team are still not ready to take on any mission higher than a D-rank."

Haru could feel the tears running down her cheeks. In all her life her father had never yelled at her. "This is because you don't think I'm a good enough shinobi isn't it?" She kept her head down, unable to face her father. "This is because I'm not good enough to be called the Hokage's child."

"Haru…" Naruto's voice was much gentler now.

"NO!" She cut him off. "I JUST WISH MY MOM WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU, MAYBE SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND ME!" And with that she turned and ran out the door.

Naruto wanted to run after her but even if he caught up to her what was he going to say. Haru was probably right. Hinata had always been a natural with kids and her and Haru were so much a like that she could make sense of everything.

"Watch over her will you?" He called one of his ANBU down. "And make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

The black ops nodded. "Of course." And then he disappeared.

"I don't understand this girl stuff and I hear that its only going to get worse." Naruto talked to the picture of Hinata that sat on his desk. This one was just of her smiling at the camera. "If you were here you would make everything better, I just know it."

* * *

**So what do you think? I tried to show a little bit more of Haru in this one. I've never done a next gen story before so its a little harder to write. Also does anyone have a better title for this story. I'm not really feeling it. Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe its over! It seems almost surreal, after all this time Naruto has finally come to an end. But hey...NARUTO AND HINATA ARE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! So freaking happy and my brother tells me that Naruto: The Last is going to be more about the relationships. Can't wait! Now the last chapter isn't going to change how I write the kids in my story. Hope you all don't mind.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Haru ran until her feet started to hurt and then she broke down into a simple walk. She took a moment to catch her breath and wipe the last of her tears. She knew she had gone too far with her father but she was upset and she really did wish her mother was here to help her.

"I'll apologize, but not right now." She told herself as she began to aimlessly walk around town. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. She just thought about how much she missed a mother she never even knew and how it felt like a part of her was missing. Haru loved her father and he was the most important person in the world to her, but every girl deserves to have a mother.

Without realizing it, Haru had come to Konoha's gates. She was just going to walk by it when something caught her eye.

The bushes rustled and slowly a person came out of the forest. Immediately she knew that they were hurt. Their clothes were ripped and darkened by blood. The person walked towards the gates with a limp and seemed to be holding their right arm against their body, like it was broken. As she got closer Haru was shocked to see that it was actually a boy around her age.

Without even thinking she ran towards the gate and as the boy crossed it, his body finally gave out and he fell forward. Luckily Haru was there to catch him.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Now closer, Haru could see the scratches on his face and the wounds that covered his body. "Hurry and get some help!" She ordered the guards who were running towards her and the boy. "And get my father!" She looked down to the boy who looked like he had passed out. "Don't worry, my dad will know what to do."

Haru let out a small eep when suddenly the boy grabbed her shirt and stared at her. "I need to talk to Naruto Uzumaki…." He then fully passed out.

It took a moment for Haru to catch her breath because it wasn't what he said that shocked her. It was his eyes.

If she wasn't mistaken, the boy had the eyes of the byakugan.

* * *

Naruto tried his best to forget his fight with Haru and focus on the endless paperwork when someone burst through his door.

"Hokage-sama…sir….Haru needs you!"

"What?! Is she okay? Is she hurt?" A million scenarios ran through Naruto's head. All of them consisting of Haru being injured and bleeding.

"She's fine, but a mysterious boy appeared at the front gates and Haru was there when it happened. She asked me to bring you to her."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Fine, let's go." He grabbed his orange and black cloak and they were racing towards the gates.

When they got to the gates Haru had the boy lying on the ground trying to wake him up.

"Hey…wake up…." She gently slapped his face. Haru then looked over and saw her dad. "See…the hokage is here and he's going to help."

"What's going on Haru?" Naruto crouched down next to her.

"I don't know. I was just walking when this boy came walking through our gates. He said that he wanted to talk to you. He said your name and everything."

"I see. Well he's obviously not going to talk now." Naruto went and gently picked up the boy. "Let's take him to see your aunt at the hospital."

Haru got up to follow and nodded. "Right lets go."  
Naruto and Haru anxiously waited for the news of the mysterious boy. Haru was about to explode with anticipation when finally Sakura walked through the door. Both Haru and Naruto stood up.

"The boy is stable." Sakura explained. "He has some nasty injuries but nothing life threatening. He should be waking up soon. You two can go see him now."

Naruto thanked Sakura before they walked into the room. Lying in the bed with bandages all over his body was the boy.

Now that he was cleaned up Haru was able to get a better look at him.

His hair was a dirty blonde color and cut rather short. Next to him on the table was a pair of shattered goggles that he was wearing earlier. His skin was tanner than hers and he had some markings on his face similar to her father's whisker marks.

If she was being crazy she would say that the boy sort of looked like her dad but that was impossible.

She crept closer to get a better look at him but then his eyes open and he sat up making Haru fall backwards.

"MOM!" He called out.

"Easy there." Naruto placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "You are in the hospital. You were in pretty bad shape when Haru found you."

The boy looked towards them and just like Haru had thought, the boy had the lavender pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga Clan.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Mito Hyuga and I came here to talk to someone named Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my daughter Haru Uzumaki."

Haru gave him a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mito."

Mito gave her a look of confusion but didn't say anything to her; instead he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"My mother sent me to find you. She said you were the only person that could help us."

"Where's your mother and why do you need help?"  
Mito looked down at his lap and clenched his fists. "Because, for as long as I can remember, my mother and I have been prisoners to some maniac who wants our eyes. He is constantly torturing us and testing us like lab rats trying to perfect some ancient jutsu of his." Haru gasped. She never heard of such things. How could someone treat people like that? She looked over to her father and saw that he was visibly upset as well. His teeth were clenched and he had his hands balled up in tight fists. "I only escaped because my mother created a distraction and sent me to find you." He looked at Naruto. "Now you must hurry and find my mother before that maniac kills her!"

"Settle down." Naruto said gently. "I understand your frustration, but at the moment you are in no state to look for her. Once you are better we will find your mother and take down this person."

"But you have to hurry. They might kill her." He pleaded. "Where's my pack?" He looked around the room. Haru quickly grabbed it and handed it over. Mito started to shuffled through it. "My mom said to find my way back I would need to give this to a man named Kiba Inuzuka and he would know what to do from there."

Naruto and Haru looked at each other a bit surprised. "You know my sensei?"

"I don't but my mother must. Aha, here it is!" Mito then pulled out a piece of cloth with a metal plate on it engraved with the leaf symbol of Konoha.

"Mito, are you saying that your mother is a shinobi of Konoha?" Naruto asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Maybe, she never really told me much about her past, but she did teach me some things like Gentle Fist."

Naruto wanted to scream. How is there a Hyuga shinobi missing from their village that he didn't know about? The Hyugas probably didn't want to make a big deal out of it, after all, if the person wasn't from the main branch they showed little interested. They had barely showed any compassion when Hinata died after all. He would have to talk to them after all of this was settled.

"Alright, I will take this to Kiba and then we will head out tomorrow to rescue your mother."

Mito gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen. "Thank you! My mom knew that you would help."

Haru and Naruto headed to the Inuzuka Compound and they could hear the sound of dogs barking before they rounded the corner.

"Hey you two!" Kiba was in the front yard brushing Akamaru. "What brings you here?"

"We need your help." Naruto said. "A young boy came to Konoha seeking assistance. Apparently, he and his mother had been captured and held against their will somewhere by some lunatic who wants their eyes."

"Yeesh, sounds like Orochimaru all over again."

Naruto nodded. "Now the boy gave me this." He pulled out the headband. "His mother gave him instructions to give it to your specifically."

"Me?" Kiba said in shock. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you could track the scent on it."

"Right." Kiba took the headband and gave it a long whiff. After a moment he shook his head. "It's hard to tell. There are two scents on it. One that is very faint that I'm having a hard time sensing. The other is very strong and is also all over you two."

"That must be the boy's. He was carrying it in his pack with his other belongings. Do you think you could possibly track the boy's path back to his original location?"

"Absolutely." Kiba tapped his nose. "This baby can do anything."

"Good, then pack up and we will head out first thing tomorrow morning."

"Should I call on my team?" Kiba asked looking at Haru.

"Yes and call for Shino too. His insects may come in handy as well." Naruto then looked down at Haru. "Well you wanted a higher ranked mission and now you have one. This is officially a B-Rank Mission."

Haru nodded but didn't smile. How could with the knowledge that they were going to go up against some crazed man who kept prisoners for their eyes.


End file.
